The Magic Loud House: Dinosaurs Before Dark
by faisaljewell73
Summary: This is The Loud House X Magic Tree House crossover. When I was a kid, I was obsessed with reading the Magic Tree House. Now, I am obsessed with watching The Loud House. This story combines the two universes when Lincoln and his ten sisters discover a mysterious tree house in the woods near their house in Royal Woods, MI. It soon takes them to the time of the dinosaurs.
1. Chapter 1: Into the Woods

Chapter 1: Into the Woods

It was a warm Friday afternoon. The Loud siblings were heading home from school in Vanzilla.

As they were heading home they passed by the woods near their house in Royal Woods.

As they were passing the woods, Lana said: "Stop Vanzilla!"

Lori stopped Vanzilla to see what was wrong and she said "What Lana?"

"I see something in the woods," she said.

"Well, let's see what is it," Lincoln said.

The ten sisters and the one brother got out of the car and followed Lana into the woods.

When they found Lana, they were standing in front of the tallest tree in the woods.

In the tallest tree, there was a tree house. From the tree house was a rope ladder that extended down to the ground. The longest rope ladder that they have ever seen.

"Wow," they all said.

"Who built it?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know, but I'm going up," said Lynn.

"No, we don't know who it belongs to," said Lori.

"Just for a teeny minute," said Lynn. She started up the ladder.

"Lynn, come back!" said Lori. She kept climbing. Lincoln sighed.

"Lynn, it's almost dark. We have to go home."

Before they knew it, Lola, Lana, Lucy, and Luan began to climb the rope ladder after Lynn.

After Lynn went in, she was surprised. When Lola, Lana, Lucy, and Luan went in, they were surprised too.

The rest waited for a moment.

Then, Lola and Lana poked their heads out of the tree house window. "Books!" they said. "What?" said Lisa. "It's filled with books!" they said. "Oh, man!" said Lincoln.

The Loud Family likes to read. Lori and Leni like to read magazines, Luna likes to read music books, Luan likes to read joke books, Lynn likes to read sport and fitness books, Lincoln likes to read comic books and graphic novels, Lucy likes to read poetry books, Lana likes to read animal books, Lola likes to read fairy tale books, Lisa likes to read science, technology, and history books, and Lily likes baby books.

Pretty soon, the rest of them went up the ladder.


	2. Chapter 2: The Monster

Chapter 2: The Monster

Lori, Leni, Luna, Lincoln, and Lisa crawled through a hole in the tree house floor.

Wow, they said. The tree house was filled with books. Books everywhere. Very old books with dust covers. New books with shiny, bright covers.

"Look. you can see far, far away," said Lana. She and Lola were peering out the tree house window. Lincoln looked out of the window with them.

Down below were the tops of other trees. In the distance, they saw the Royal Woods library, the elementary school, and the park.

Lola pointed in the other direction. "There's our house," she said. Everyone else went to look out of the tree house window too and they saw their house. There was a white wooden house with the green porch Next door was their grumpy neighbor, Mr. Grouse. "Hi Mr. Grouse!" shouted Lana. "Shush!" said Lori and Lincoln. "We're not supposed to be up here." Lincoln glanced around the tree house again.

"I wonder who owns all these books," said Lucy. "I wonder too, Dudette," said Luna. Lincoln noticed bookmarks were sticking out of many of the books.

"I like this one," said Lola. She held up a book with a castle on the cover. "Here's a book about Michigan," said Leni. Leni gave the book to Lisa. Lisa turned to the page with the bookmark. "There's a picture of Royal Woods in here," said Lisa. "It's a picture of these woods!" Everyone looked at the picture of the woods.

"Oh, here's a book for Lana," said Luan. She held up a book about dinosaurs. A blue silk bookmark was sticking out of it. "Let me see it," said Lana. Lana set down her backpack and grabbed the book from her. "You look at that one, and I'll look at the one with the castles," said Lola. "No, you two better not," said Lincoln. "We don't know who these books belong to." Lana didn't listen and opened the dinosaur book to where the bookmark was. She couldn't help herself. She turned to a picture of an ancient flying reptile.

A Pteranodon. She touched the huge bat-like wings "I wish I could see a Pteranodon for real." said Lana. "Me too, little dudette," said Luna. "Me three," said Lynn. "According to my calculations," said Lisa. "The last ones were living 65 million years ago," she said. "What killed them off?" said Lynn. "We don't know why they went extinct, scientists are trying to find out today," said Lisa. Lana studied the picture of the odd-looking creature soaring through the sky.

"Ahh!" screamed Leni. "What?" said Lincoln. "A monster!" Leni cried. She pointed to the tree house window. Lori and Lincoln looked out the window. A giant creature was gliding above the treetops! He had a long, weird crest on the back of his head, a skinny beak, and huge bat-like wings! It was a real, live Pteranodon! The creature curved through the sky. He was coming straight toward the tree house. He looked like a glider plane! The wind began to blow. The leaves trembled. Suddenly, the creature soared up. High into the sky. Lincoln nearly fell out of the window trying to see it.

The wind picked up. It was whistling now. The tree house started to spin. Everyone was surprised.

"What's happening?" cried Luan. "Get Down!" shouted Lynn. Everyone started to hug each other. The tree house was spinning. Faster and faster. Everyone squeezed their eyes shut. Then everything was still. Absolutely still. Everyone opened their eyes. They were all there, the books, and their backpacks. The tree house was still high up in an oak tree. But, it wasn't the same oak tree.


	3. Chapter 3: Where Is Here

Chapter 3: Where Is Here

Lana looked out the window. She looked down at the picture in the book. She looked back out the window. The world outside and the world in the picture-they were exactly the same. The Pteranodon was soaring through the sky. The ground was covered with ferns and tall grass. There was a winding stream, a sloping hill, and volcanoes in the distance.

"Wh-where are we?" stammered Leni.

"What happened to us?' said Lola. They all began to look at Lana. "I don't know," said Lana. "I was looking at the picture in the book-" "And you said, 'Wow, I wish I could see a Pteranodon for real,' said Lynn. "Yeah, and then we saw one. In the woods near our home," said Lori. "And we landed here," said Lucy. "So that means…" said Lincoln. "So that means… what?" said, everyone. "Nothing," said Lisa. She shook her head. "None of this can be real." There's got to be a scientific explanation for this."

Lana looked out the window again. "But he's real," she said. "He's very real." Everyone looked out the window with Lana. The Pteranodon was standing at the base of the oak tree. Like a guard. His giant wings were spread out on either side of him. "Hi!" Shouted Lana. "Shush!" said Lori and Lincoln. "We're not supposed to be here." "But where is here?" said Lana. "I don't know," said Lincoln.

"What did the T-rex say to the Pteranodon?" said Luan. "Hey, I'm going to eat you!" "Ha, Ha, Ha, get it." laughed Luan. Everyone groaned after Luan's joke.

"Hi!" Lana called again to the creature. The Pteranodon looked up at them. "Where is here?" Lana called down. "You're nuts little dudette, he can't talk," said Luna. "But, maybe the book can tell us." Lincoln looked down at the book. He read the words under the picture:

This Flying reptile lived in the Cretaceous period. It vanished 65 million years ago.

"No, that's impossible," said Lisa. "We couldn't have landed in time 65 million years ago," She said.

"Everyone," said Lana. "He's nice." "Nice?" said everyone. "Yeah, I can tell," said Leni. "Let's go down and talk to him," said Lana. "Talk to him?" said Lola. Lana started down the rope ladder.

"Hey!" shouted Lori. But, Lana kept going. "Are you crazy?" Lincoln called. Lana dropped to the ground. She stepped boldly up to the ancient creature.


	4. Chapter 4: Henry

Chapter 4: Henry

Everyone gasped as Lana held out her hand. "Oh, brother," said Lincoln. She was always trying to make friends with animals. But, this was going too far.

"Don't get too close to him, Lana!" Lori shouted. But Lana touched the Pteranodon's crest. She stroked his neck. She was talking to him. "What in the world was she saying?" said Lola. "I don't know," said Leni. "I think we should go down too and investigate," said Lisa. "It would be good to examine the creature and also I will take notes," she said.

They all started down the rope ladder. When they got to the ground, they were only feet away from the creature. "Cool." said Luna "I finally got to see a Pteranodon," said Lynn. "Amazing," said Lola. "He's soft, everyone," said Lana. "He feels like Cliff," said Lana. "Feel him, everyone," said Lana. Everyone started to feel his neck. Everyone was amazed except Lisa. "Lisa, feel him, he's really soft," said Lola. Lisa went over and felt his neck. "Interesting, a thick layer of fuzz covering the Pteranodon's skin," said Lisa. Lisa reached into her backpack and pulled out a pencil and a notebook. She wrote:

Fuzzy skin

"What are you doing?" asked Lola. "I'm taking notes," said Lisa. "We're probably the first people in the world to ever see a real live Pteranodon, dudes," said Luna.

Lisa looked at the Pteranodon again. The creature had a bony crest on top of his head. The crest was longer than Lori's arms. "I wonder how smart he is," said Lucy. "Very smart," said Lana. "Don't count on it," said Lisa. "His brain is no bigger than a bean," said Lori. "No, he's very smart, I can feel it," said Lana. "I should name him, Henry," said Lana. Everyone liked the name for the pterosaur. Lisa wrote in her notebook:

Small brain?

Lisa looked at the creature again. "Maybe he's a mutant," Lucy said. The creature tilted his head. "Well, that's a way to move your head," laughed Luan. "He's no mutant, Lucy," said Lana. "Well, what's he doing here then?" asked Leni. "Where is this place, dude?" asked Luna. "Do you know where we are, Henry," asked Lana. The creature fixed his eyes on Lana. His long jaws were opening and closing. Like a giant pair of scissors. "Are you trying to talk to me, Henry," asked Lana. "Forget it, Lana," said Lisa. Lisa wrote in her notebook:

Mouth like scissors?

"Did we come to a time long ago, Henry," asked Lana. "Is this a place from long ago?" asked Lana. Suddenly, she gasped. "Everyone!" Lola shouted. They looked up. Lola was pointing toward the hill. On top stood a huge dinosaur!


	5. Chapter 5: Gold in the Grass

Chapter 5: Gold in the Grass

"Go! Go!" said Lori and Lincoln. Lisa put her notebook in her backpack. Lori and Lincoln pushed their siblings toward the rope ladder. "Bye, Henry!" said Lana. "Go!" said Lincoln. He gave Lana a big push. "Quit it!" said Lynn. But they all started up the rope ladder. Lori and Lincoln scrambled after them. They tumbled into the tree house. They were panting as they looked out the window at the dinosaur. He was standing on the hilltop. Eating flowers off a tree.

"Oh man," whispered Lincoln. "We are in a time long ago!" said Lori. "Dudes, doesn't the dinosaur look like a Rhino," said Luna. "Only he had three horns instead of one," said Lucy. Two long ones above his eyes and one on his nose. "He had a big shield-like thing behind his head," said Lola. "Triceratops!" said Lincoln. "Does he like eat people?" asked Leni.

"I'll look it up," said Lisa. "Lana, can you please hand me the Dinosaur book?" asked Lisa. "Okay," said Lana. She handed the book to Lisa. She flipped through the pages. "There!" she said. She pointed to a picture of a triceratops. Everyone gathered around Lisa to hear her read. She read the caption:

The Triceratops lived in the late Cretaceous period. This plant-eating dinosaur weighed over 12,000 pounds.

Lisa slammed the book shut. "Just plants. No meat," said Lisa. "What a relief," said Lincoln. "You know, I thought it ate meat but, it eats plants," said Lori.

"What did the triceratops say to the rhino?" "Hey, I'm going to ram you!" Ha, Ha, Ha, get it." laughed Luan. Everyone groaned after Luan's joke.

"Let's go see him," said Lana. "Are you nuts," said Lori. "we're probably the first people in the world to ever see a real live Triceratops. Lucy sighed. She was right. "Let's go then," said Lynn. Lincoln shoved the dinosaur book into his backpack.

They soon were climbing down to look at the creature. When they were going down, Lori called up to Lana, "Just promise me you won't pet him." "I promise." "Promise you won't kiss him." "I promise." "Promise you won't talk to him." "Go!' Go!" she said. The rest of The Louds followed behind. When they stepped off the ladder, the pteranodon gave them a kind look. Lana blew a kiss at him. "Be back soon, Henry," she said cheerfully. "Shush!" said Lori and Lincoln.

Lori led the way through the ferns. Slowly and carefully. When she reached the bottom of the hill, she kneeled behind a fat bush. One by one, everyone started to kneel at a time behind Lori.

"Shush!" said Lori. Lana made a face. Lori peeked out at the triceratops. The dinosaur was incredibly big. BIgger than their car, Vanzilla. He was eating the flowers of a magnolia tree. Lisa slipped the notebook out of her pack. She wrote:

Eats flowers and eats slowly

Lana got up and started to walk toward the creature. "Lana, what are you doing!" whispered Lincoln. "Get back!" whispered Lori. Too late.

The big dinosaur had spotted Lana. He gazed down at her from the hilltop. Half of a magnolia tree was sticking out of his mouth. "Oops," said Lana. "Get back!" Lori shouted at her. "He looks nice, everyone." said Lana. "nice, watch out for his horns, Lana!" said Lola. "No, he's nice, Lola," said Lana. Nice? But the triceratops just gazed calmly down at Lana. Then, he turned and loped away. Down the side of the hill. "Bye!" said Lana.

She turned back to her siblings. "See?" Lincoln grunted. Lisa wrote in her notebook:

Nice

"Come on. Let's look around some more," said Lana. As the rest of The Loud siblings started after Lana, Lola saw something glittering in the grass. She reached out and picked it up. "Wow!" she whispered. I found a gold medal!" she whispered. A letter was engraved on the medal. A fancy M. "Oh, man. Someone came here before us," Lola said softly.


	6. Chapter 6: Dinosaur Valley

Chapter 6: Dinosaur Valley

"Everyone, look at this!" Lola called. "Look what I found!"

The rest of the Loud siblings had gone up to the hilltop. Leni and Lana were busy picking flowers from the magnolia tree. "Everyone, look! A medallion!" But everyone wasn't paying attention to Lola. They were staring at something on the other side of the hill.

"Oh, wow!" Lori said. "Everyone!" They took off down the hill. "Everyone, come back!" Lola shouted. But everyone had disappeared. "I'm going to kill them," Lola muttered She stuffed the gold medallion into her pink bag. Then, she heard them shriek.

"Everyone?" Lola heard another sound as well. A deep, bellowing sound. Like a tuba. "Lola, come here!" Lincoln called. "Everyone!" Lola grabbed her pink bag and raced up the hill.

When she got to the top, she gasped. The valley below was filled with nests. Big nests made out of mud and the nests were filled with baby dinosaurs. Lana was crouching next to one of the nests and standing over her was a gigantic, duck-billed dinosaur.

"Don't panic. Don't move," said Lori. She stepped slowly down the hill toward Lana. The huge dinosaur was towering above Lana. Waving her arms. Making her Tuba sound. Lori stopped. She didn't want to get too close. She knelt on the ground. "Okay. Move toward me. Slowly," said Lori. Lana started to stand up. "Don't stand, Crawl," said Lori. Clutching her flower, Lana crawled toward Lori. The duck-billed dinosaur followed her. Still bellowing. Lana froze. "Keep going," Lori said softly. Lana started to crawling again. Lori inched farther down the hill. Until she was just an arm's distance from Lana. She reached out and grabbed her hand. She pulled Lana toward her. "Stay down," she said. Everyone crouched next to her.

"Bow your head. Pretend to chew." "Chew?" everyone whispered. "Yes, I read that's what you do if a mean dog comes at you." "She's no dog, Lori," said Lynn. "Just chew," said Lori. Everyone bowed their heads and pretended to chew. Soon the dinosaur grew quiet. Lori raised her head. "I don't think she's mad anymore," Lucy said. Everyone sighed with relief. "Thanks, Lori, for saving me," said Lana. Lana hugs Lori.

"You have to use your brain," said Lisa. "You can't just go running to a nest of babies," said Lincoln. "There's always a mother nearby, Ha, Ha, Ha, get it." laughed Luan. Everyone groaned at Luan's bad joke.

Lana stood up. "Lana!" shouted Lincoln. Too late. Lana held out her magnolia flower to the dinosaur. "I'm sorry, I made you worry about your babies," she said. The dinosaur moved closer to Lana. She grabbed the flower from her and she ate it. She reached for another. "No more," said Lana. The dinosaur let out a sad tuba sound. "I think she's sad, little dudette," said Luna. Leni went up to the dinosaur. "Here, you can have this one," said Leni. She handed the magnolia flower to the dinosaur. She grabbed the flower from her and she ate it. "Sorry, no more," said Leni. "But, there are more flowers up there," Lana said. She pointed to the top of the hill. "We'll get you some," said Leni. Leni, Luna, and Lana went up the hill to get more flowers. The dinosaur waddled after them.

Meanwhile, the rest of the siblings and Lincoln examined the babies. Some were crawling out of their nests. "Awwwwww," they all said. "They are So Cute," said Lola. "Where were the other mothers?" asked Lori. "I don't know," answered Lucy. "I'll look in the book," said Lisa. Lincoln got out the dinosaur book and handed it to Lisa. She flipped through the pages. She found a picture of some duck-billed dinosaurs. She read the caption:

The Anatosauruses lived in colonies. While a few mothers baby-sat the nests, the others hunted for food.

"So, there must be more mothers close bye," said Lucy. "Hey, dudes!" Luna called. Everyone looked up. Leni, Luna, and Lana were at the top of the hill. They were feeding magnolia flowers to the giant Anatosaurus! "She's nice too, everyone," said Leni said. But suddenly, the Anatosaurus made her terrible tuba sound. Leni, Luna, and Lana crouched down and started to chew. The dinosaur barged down the hill. She seemed afraid of something. Lisa handed the book backed to Lincoln, who put it in his pack. They hurried up to Leni, Luna, and Lana.

"I wonder why she ran away," said Lana. "We were starting to be friends," said Leni. Lincoln looked around. What he saw in the distance almost made him throw up. An enormous ugly monster was coming across the plain. He was walking on two big legs and swinging a long, thick tail and dangling two tiny arms. He had a huge head and his jaws were wide open. Even from far away, Lincoln could see his long, gleaming teeth. "Tyrannosaurus rex!" whispered Lincoln.


	7. Chapter 7: Ready, Set, Go!

Chapter 7: Ready, Set, Go

"Run, Everyone, Run!" cried Lincoln. "To the tree house!" shouted Lori. They dashed down the hill together. Through the tall grass, through the ferns, past the pteranodon, and right to the rope ladder. They scrambled up. Seconds later, they tumbled into the tree house. Lori leaped into the window carrying Lily, followed by Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa. "Dudes, he's going away!" Luna said, panting. Lincoln looked through the window with Luna.

The Tyrannosaurus was wandering off. But then, the monster stopped and turned around. "Duck!" said Lincoln. All of the Loud siblings hunched down. After a long moment, they raised their heads. They peeked out again. "Dudes, the coast is clear," said Luna. "Yay," whispered Lynn. "I guess he lost his appetite. Ha, Ha, Ha, get it." laughed Luan Everyone groaned at Luan's bad joke.

"We have to get out of here," said Lincoln. "Lana, you made a wish before," said Lola. Everyone started to stare at Lana. "Uh yeah, I did", said Lana. "So, wish us back to Royal Woods", said Lucy. "I wish we could go back to Royal Woods," said Lana. Nothing happened. "I wish_" "Wait, you were looking at a picture in the dinosaur book. Remember?" asked Lynn. "The dinosaur book," said Leni. Lincoln groaned.

"Oh no, I left the book and my pack on the hill! I have to go back!" cried Lincoln. "Oh, forget it," said Lola. "I can't," said Lincoln. "He's right, the book doesn't belong to us," said Lori. "Plus, my Ace Savvy Comics and my ARGGH! Walkie-Talkie are in their," said Lincoln. "Hurry!" said Lana.

Lincoln hurried down the rope ladder. He leaped to the ground. He raced past the pteranodon, through the ferns, through the tall grass, and up the hill. He looked down. There was his pack, lying on the ground. On top of it was the dinosaur book. But now, the valley below was filled with Anatosauruses. All standing guard around the nests. Where had they been? Did fear of the Tyrannosaurus send them home? Lincoln took a deep breath. Ready! Set! Go! He charged down the hill. He leaped to his backpack. He scooped it up. He grabbed the dinosaur book. A terrible tuba sound! Another! Another! All the Anatosauruses were bellowing at him. Lincoln took off. He raced up to the hilltop. He started down the hill. He stopped. The Tyrannosaurus rex was back! And he was standing between Lincoln and the tree house.


	8. Chapter 8: A Giant Shadow

Chapter 8: A Giant Shadow

Lincoln jumped behind the magnolia tree. His heart was beating so fast. He could hardly think. He peeked out at the giant monster. The horrible-looking creature was opening and closing his huge jaws. His teeth were as big as steak knives. "Don't panic, think," thought Lincoln. Lincoln peered down at the valley. "Good," thought Lincoln. The duck-billed dinosaurs were sticking close to their nests. Lincoln looked back at the Tyrannosaurus. "Good," he thought again. The monster still didn't seem to know he was there. "Don't panic, think, think, maybe there's information in the book," whispered Lincoln. Lincoln opened the dinosaur book. He found Tyrannosaurus rex. He read:

Tyrannosaurus rex was the largest meat-eating land animal of all time. If it were alive today, it would eat a human in one bite.

"Great, the book was no help at all," whispered Lincoln. "Okay," he thought. He couldn't hide on the other side of the hill. The Anatosauruses might stampede. "Okay," he thought again. He couldn't run to the tree house. The Tyrannosaurus might run faster. "Okay", he thought again. Maybe, he should just wait. Wait for the monster to leave. Lincoln peeked around the tree. The Tyrannosaurus had wandered closer to the hill.

Something caught Lincoln's eye. Lana, Lola, and Lucy were coming down the rope ladder! "Were they nuts, what were they doing," thought Lincoln. Lincoln watched Lana, Lola, and Lucy hop off the rope ladder one by one.

They went straight to the Pteranodon. Lana was talking to him. She was flapping her arms. She pointed at Lincoln, at the sky, at the treehouse. "She was nuts!" thought Lincoln. "Go, go back up the tree!" whispered Lincoln. "Go!" he whispered again.

Suddenly, Lincoln heard a roar. The Tyrannosaurus rex was looking in his direction. Lincoln hit the ground. The Tyrannosaurus rex was coming toward the hill. Lincoln felt the ground shaking. Should he run? Crawl back into Dinosaur Valley? Climb the magnolia tree? Just then, a giant shadow covered Lincoln. He looked up. The Pteranodon was gliding overhead. The giant creature sailed down toward the top of the hill. He was coming straight for Lincoln.


	9. Chapter 9: The Amazing Ride

Chapter 9: The Amazing Ride

The Pteranodon coasted down to the ground. He stared at Lincoln with his bright, alert, eyes. What was Lincoln supposed to do? Climb on? "But, I'm too heavy," thought Lincoln. "Don't think, just do it," he thought again.

Lincoln looked at the Tyrannosaurus. He was starting up the hill. His giant teeth were flashing in the sunlight. "Okay, don't think, just do it," he thought. Lincoln put his book in his pack. Then, he eased down onto the Pteranodon's back. He held on tightly. The creature moved forward. He spread out his wings and lifted off the ground!

They teetered this way and then that way. Lincoln nearly fell off. The Pteranodon steadied himself, then rose into the sky. Lincoln looked down. The Tyrannosaurus was chomping the air and staring up at him. The Pteranodon glided away. He sailed over the hilltop. He circled over the valley. Over all the nests filled with babies. Over all the giant duck-billed dinosaurs. Then, the Pteranodon soared out over the plain, over the Triceratops who was grazing in the high grass. "This is amazing," he said. "It was a miracle," he thought. Lincoln felt like a bird. As light as a feather. The wind was rushing through his hair. The air smelled sweet and fresh. He whooped and he laughed. Lincoln couldn't believe it. He was riding on the back of an ancient flying reptile! The Pteranodon sailed over the streams, over the ferns and bushes.

Then, he carried Lincoln down to the base of the oak tree. There, beside the rope ladder was Lana, Lola, and Lucy. They were waiting for him. When they came to a stop, Lincoln slid off the creature's back and landed on the ground. Then, the Pteranodon took off again and glided into the sky. "Bye, Henry," said Lana, Lola, Lucy, and Lincoln.

"Are you okay?" Leni shouted from the tree house. Lincoln kept staring up at the Pteranodon. "Lincoln, are you okay?" Luan called. Lincoln looked up at Luan. He smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay," said Lincoln. Then, he looked at Lana. "Thanks for saving my life," he said. "That was really fun," he said. "Climb up, dudes!" said Luna.

Lincoln tried to stand. His legs were wobbly. He felt a bit dizzy. One by one, Lana, Lola, and Lucy began to climb up the ladder. "Hurry!" shouted Lynn. "He's coming!" shouted Leni. Lincoln looked around. The Tyrannosaurus was heading straight toward him! Lincoln bolted to the ladder. He grabbed the sides and started up. Hurry! Hurry!" screamed everyone. Lincoln scrambled into the tree house. "He's coming toward the tree!" cried Lola.

Suddenly, something slammed against the oak tree. Lily began to cry. The tree house shook like a leaf. Everyone tumbled into the books. "Make a wish!" cried Lucy. "We need the book!" shouted Lisa. "The one with the picture of Royal Woods!" she shouted. "Where is it?" cried Lori. They pushed some books aside. Lana had to find that book about Michigan. There it was! She grabbed it and tore through it, looking for the photograph of the Royal Woods woods. She found it! Lana pointed to the picture. "I wish we could go home!" she shouted. The wind began to moan. Softly at first. "Hurry!" Luna yelled. The wind picked up. It was whistling now. The tree house started to spin. It spun faster and faster. Everyone closed their eyes. They held on tightly to each other. Then everything was still. Absolutely still.


	10. Chapter 10: Home Before Dark

Chapter 10: Home Before Dark

A bird began to sing. Everyone opened their eyes. Lily had stopped crying. Lana was still pointing at the picture of the Royal Woods woods.

Lori and Leni peeked out the tree house window. Outside, they saw the exact same view. "We're home," said Lori and Leni. The woods were lit with a golden late afternoon light. The sun was about to set. No time had passed since they'd left. Their Mom began to call their names in the distance. "That's Mom," said Lynn, pointing. The Loud siblings saw their mother far away. She was standing in front of their house. She looked very tiny. She called for them again. "Coming," they all said.

Lincoln felt dazed. He just stared at his sisters. "What happened to us?" he asked. "We took a trip in a magic tree house," said Lola simply. "But, it's the same time as when we left," said Lincoln. Lola shrugged. "And how did it take us so far away?" asked Leni. "And so long ago?" asked Lucy. Lana just looked at a book and said you wished you would go there," said Lisa. "But how?" asked Lana. "And who built this magic tree house, dudes?" asked Luna. "Who put all these books here?" asked Lincoln. "A magic person, I guess," said Lola. "A magic person?" said everyone.

"Oh, look," said Lola. "I almost forgot about this." She reached into her pink bag and pulled out the gold medallion. "Someone lost this back there . . . in dinosaur land," said Lola. "Look, there's a letter M on it," said Lola. Everyone's eyes got round. "You think M stands for magic person?" said Leni. "I don't know," said Luan. "I just know someone went to that place before us," said Lola. Their mother called again. Luan poked her head out the window. "Coming!" she shouted. Lola put the gold medallion back in her pink bag.

Lincoln pulled the dinosaur book out of his pack and put it back with all the other books. Then, he and his sisters took one last look around the tree house. "Goodbye, house," whispered Lucy. Lincoln slung his backpack over his shoulder. He pointed at the ladder. One by one, all of the Loud sisters started down the rope ladder. Lincoln followed them.

Seconds later, they hopped onto the ground and started walking out of the woods toward Vanzilla. "No one's going to believe our story," said Lisa. "So let's not tell anyone," said Lori. "Pop Star won't believe it," said Luna. "He'll say it was a dream," said Lana. "Mom won't believe it," said Lincoln. "She'll say it was pretend," said Lori. "My gym teacher won't believe it," said Lynn. "He'll say you're nuts. Ha, Ha, Ha, get it," said Luan. Everyone groaned after Luan's joke. Lisa sighed. "I think I'm starting not to believe it myself," she said.

They left the woods and got to Vanzilla. As they getting home, the trip to dinosaur time did seem more and more like a dream. Only this world and this time seemed real. Lola reached into her pink bag. She clasped the gold medallion. She felt the engraving of the letter M. It made Lola's fingers tingle. Lola laughed. Suddenly, she felt very happy. She couldn't explain what had happened today. But, she knew for sure that their trip in the magic tree house had been real. Absolutely real.

"Tomorrow, we'll go back to the woods," Lincoln said softly. "Of course," said his sisters. "And we'll climb up to the tree house," said Lucy. "Of course, dudes," said Luna. "And we'll see what happens next," said Lola. "Yeah!" said everyone. Lori parked Vanzilla and everyone got out and carried their backpacks and bags. One by one, they went inside their house for dinner.


End file.
